


Ugly sweaters

by Morethancupcake



Series: Sugar and spice [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Teacher!Dean, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, stylist!castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 15:29:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2778260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morethancupcake/pseuds/Morethancupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're so whipped, my darling, it's beautiful to see." </p><p>Dean asks Castiel, his boyfriend with impeccable taste, to come meet his coworkers. Christmas sweaters are involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ugly sweaters

**Author's Note:**

> day 9 : wearing ugly christmas jumpers

"You're so whipped, my darling, it's beautiful to see." Balthazar's eyes are full of glee, and if Castiel wasn't so mortified, he would probably be laughing too.  
His eyes are quickly making a list of what his friend is wearing, and as usual, he's flawless. APC jeans, Marni sweater and these beautiful Zadig&Voltaire shoes. Castiel almost groans at the shoes, because he has the same pair, home, and he guesses he would've felt better wearing them in the middle of this. Balthazar giggles and pats his shoulder, offering another glass of the too strong sangria he brought to the party, and he tries not to let his eyes roams too much on Castiel.

Or to be precise, the sweater.

It's like an entity of his own at that point. 

Balthazar and Cas had started this idea of a blog as a joke, back when they were in college. They were both way too poor to indulge in any of the clothes they were coveting, but they had good taste, Balthazar had a very strong sense of humor, and Castiel wrote well enough to soothe anything his friend could shoot. It had started small, they were both good looking enough to be invited to parties, and to be offered samples, to wear and review. From the small thing they would write on they tiny kitchen table, it had blossomed to what was now not only a huge blog that counted millions of views, but also two shops and a lot of collaborations, styling opportunities and other exciting projects. 

"It could be worse." Balthazar is sipping at his drink eyeing the guests around. "Remember that day you tried to convince yourself this vintage oversized trench-coat was your thing ?" Castiel chuckles and retorts with a smile.

"You mean, back when you were trying to rock the whole V-neck look ?"

Castiel never regretted getting into this with Balthazar. He was his best friend, and from the moment they decided to ditch the campus and rent this awful shoe-box appartment, his life had been easy and fun. Still, they had a lot to do. He had to work hard, everyday, all day. There was no concept of week-ends for them. They had shows to attend to, e-mails to answer to, clients to chase after. It was both exhausting, and exhilarating. People usually think him and Baz are just two queens who love to play dress-up and parade, but this is more. This is the work of a lifetime. 

He had met Dean at one of the parties he and Baz were supposed to attend, a law firm of some sort sponsoring a charity event. Castiel remembers the way he just couldn't take his eyes away from the guy who was wearing what he was certain was a rental, but managed to just look amazing in it. It had taken a long, awkward staring contest for Balthazar to just snap and drag Castiel and start the introductions. Dean had been charming, seeming really interested in what Castiel was doing, asking questions, and growing more and more embarassed with his suit as time passed.

Castiel had learned later Balthazar had just cornered Dean to kindly explain that no, he and Cas weren't a couple, and Castiel couldn't care less about Dean's clothes.  
True, Dean had been less tense, that night. And the days after. Castiel loved Dean, for lots of obvious reasons. But also because Dean believed in him. Dean understood there was more to Castiel's life than looking good. He understood the nerves, and the heated talks about fabrics, and faulty products. He was proud of Castiel, and had even a few pictures of them on his desk. Today was the school christmas party, and all the other teachers were so eager to meet Dean's boyfriend, all he had to do was to shoot Baz a desperate look, and here they were. 

"He kind of went overboard with this sweater, uh ?" Castiel had to tear his eyes away from Dean, on the other side of the room, chatting with some parents, to see Sam's looking at him with sympathy. "You have to excuse my brother. I think he was drunk when the others made him promise you guys would both wear these."

Castiel laugh and can see Dean immediately look at him. Gosh he's smitten. "Don't worry. It's always good for my ego. Actually, I was considering making an ugly sweater day at the office."

"And I vetoed. Obviously." provides Balthazar with a wink. Castiel feels like he should stay with Sam a little more, he should try to meet some of Dean's coworkers, but he can feel a hand in his, and all he can see is green, before his lips are occupied.

Dean drags him outside, to what Castiel thinks is another friend of his, only to be pushed against a wall, a very happy and amourous Winchester crowding him. "Only you." Dean is growling in his ear, and he can't help the shivers and the happy reaction below his belt. "Only you could look so sexy and fuckable in this monstruosity. Seriously, I should just take you in my mouth and wreck you, Novak." Castiel laughs, a laugh he knows is pure lust.

"And what's stopping you, Winchester ?"


End file.
